harry potter un malheur de plus
by Mel Potter
Summary: je sais pas quoi vous dire à part merci à vous de lire ma fic!
1. Le plus triste des anniversaires

Me voici me voilou.

Et me revoici.

AVE

Vous voyez bien je ne suis pas partie longtemps. J'espère que pour cette fic j'arriverai à tenir et à ne pas vous lâcher. Je vous assure que j'ai vraiment eu honte de moi. Cette fois ci je ne vous imposerez pas un nombre de reviews mais j'espère en avoir un petit peu. Alors (normalement) vous aurez un chapitre par semaine. Vous l'aurez ou le vendredi soir, pendant la journée du samedi ou pendant celle du dimanche. Pendant le week-end. J'essaierai de vous prévenir si une impossibilité de vous mettre un chapitre se présente. Cette fois-ci si vous avez des conseils à me donner il vous suffit de cliquer sur submit review en fin de chapitre. Bien sûr j'aurai plus de mal à vous mettre mes chapitres à la rentrée.

Si vous préféré que je commence en étant déjà à Poudlard je recommence.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Mel Potter

Ah oui si vous vouez des fautes,  n'hésitez pas !!!!!!

==================================================

De nouveaux orphelin.

*******************

1.Le plus triste des anniversaire.

Harry allait avoir 15 ans le lendemain. Il était dans sa chambre en train de regarder son album photo qu'il lui avait été donné à la fin de sa première année d'étude à Poudlard , par Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques dans son collège, quand il entendit frapper à la porte du 4 Privet Drive.C'est alors qu'il entendit son oncle dialoguer avec quelqu'un qui avait une voix étrangement familière :

-Non, désolé il n'y a aucun  être du nom de Harry Potter sous ce toit.

-Je sais que Harry, laissez moi le voir c'est très important.

Harry, qui savait que son oncle ne laisserait pas entrer la personne qui voulait le voir, décida de descendre. C'est là qu'il découvrit Charlie Weasley le frère de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami à Poudlard. Charlie n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vus. C'était lors de la coupe du mon de Quidditch .(Je vous explique pas les règles du Quidditch quand même ????) Harry venait d'avoir à cette époque là 14 ans. Maintenant il allait avoir 15 ans. 

-Charlie ???

Le plus âgé des fils Weasley tourna son regard de Vernon pour se diriger  le diriger sur Harry en lui disant :

-Harry, heureux de te revoir !!!

-Salut, heureux de te revoir également …………mais que fais tu ici ????

-Je suis venu te chercher !

-Excusez-moi mais il n'ira nulle part. Intervînt Vernon

Charlie, qui comme tout le reste de sa famille déteste la famille Dursley répondit d'un ton très sec !

-Monsieur ! Je suis désolé de vous annoncez que c'est un cas de force majeure et croyez-moi j'aimerai tout plutôt que venir lui annoncer ça…

-M'annoncer quoi ???

-Mince.

-M'annoncer quoi ??? dit Harry en montant d'un ton

-Harry……calme toi !:!!

-Non Charlie

-Ne t'inquiètes pas !

-C'est Ron ????

-Mais non !!!

-Hermione ????

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !!!

-Je ne sais pas mais apparemment tu n'es pas tellement heureux de venir me voir alors j'ai pensé que tu venais m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ???dit Harry en baissant le ton 

-C'est le cas !!!

-Dis moi quoi ???

-Pas pour l'instant

- ?????????????

-Pour l'instant, nous allons, enfin on m'a dit de t'accompagner chez un certain Remus Lupin.

-Il lui est arrive quelque chose??

-C'est pas lui!!

-Si c'est pas lui c'est peut-êrte Dumbledore!!!

-Non

-Mc Gonnagall???

-Non

-Rogue??(avec espoir)

-Non plus

-Ta famille???(avec reticence)

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas

-Hagrid???

-Non 

-Alors, c'est non ce n'est tout de même pas Harry déglutit Sirius???

-oh Harry je suis désolée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Qu'en pensait vous il est comment?????

Soyez sincère!!!!

Maintenant vous dirigez votre regard sur la gauche de votre écran et vous le baissez quand vous allez voir un carré bleu vous mettez le curseur de votre souris sur les 2 lettres GO et vous écrivez toutes les méchancetés que vous pensez de moi!!!

A++++++

Mel Potter


	2. Le décès 1

Merci pour tout vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Apparemment mon premier chapitre vous a plus. Et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite.

Je réponds au reviews et voici la suite.

Les réponses aux reviews :

-Cyngathi : Si ce chapitre te fais marrer ça veut dire qu'il t'a plus ??????? C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que Harry contrôle sa curiosité. Tu verra si il y arrive dans les prochains chapitres.

-Véga: Je l'avoue mais chapitre sont  un peu court mais n'est tu pas impatiente  de découvrir la suite à chaque nouveau ???Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise.

-Anadrielle : Alors toit aussi tu es curieuse ?

Mais tu sais que c'est un vilain défaut ? Je suis persuadée que ce chapitre va satisfaire ta curiosité

Je sui contente que ma fic te plaise

-Sirie-Stéfie : Et ouais ma fic est chouette *petit sourire vaniteux* Désolée je ne comprends pas la 2eme partie de ton review . La suite arrive.

-Angélique : Tu vas voir ta curiosité va être satisfaite dans ce chapitre. La suite est là.

J'espère que votre curiosité va être satisfaite dans ce chapitre.

Gros bisous à tous .

Et ne vous gênez pas pour critiquer et pour les fautes.

================================================================================== 

De nouveaux orphelin. 

2.Le décès (1) 

-Oh Harry, je suis désolée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dit Hermione en passant la porte d'entrée en pleurant. Elle vint et prit Harry dans ses bras. Elle continua de pleurer jusqu'à qu'il lui demande :

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Sirius ?  Hermione ?

Elle s'éloigna de Harry en le regardant dans les yeux et regarda la porte d'entrée.

-Harry, je suis désolé vraiment. Dit Ron en passant la porte.

Ron, lui n'était pas en larmes mais on  sentait réellement qu'il avait de la peine et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir de craquer. Il s'arrêta devant Harry et Hermione et il serra la main de Harry .

Ayant lui même peur de sa question Harry réussit à émettre :

-Pour la dernière fois qu'est-il arrivé à Sirius ?

-Tu veux réellement  le savoir Harry ? 

-Oui. Dit Harry  

Mais il avait répondu d'un oui bref et incertain.

-Harry, Sirius est ………commença Hermione

-Non je ne peux pas le lui dire vas-y toi Ron !

-Harry, Sirius est ………., il est ……….. , enfin il est …………., il est mort.

La fin de la phrase lui avait était presque imperceptible mais il l'avait quand même  entendue. 

D'ailleurs il n'arrivait pas à relier les mots que Ron venait de prononcer. Non il ni arrivait pas comme si il ne voulait pas y croire et comme pour se défendre il dit :

-Non

-Harry. commença Hermione 

-NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria Harry .

Il sortit de la maison des Dursley en courant erra dans le quartier et au bout d'un moment il vit une petite route , il la traversa et se retrouva nez à nez avec une voiture, il se figea et se dit :

« _De toutes façons puisque il n'est plus là je n'ai plus rien moi non plus à faire ici. Il était le dernier lien que j'ai avec mes parents. Il était ma seule chance de les connaître un peu. Autant mourir comme ça je vais aller rejoindre mes parents Sirius et tout le reste de ma famille . Il ni  à plus personne qui m'aime sur cette Terre . Si je reste je ne vais accorder que souffrance à tous ceux qui m'entourent._

_C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, une présence étrangement familière, elle le rassurait lui qui ne savait pas où il était._

_Il sentit cette présence se rapprocher et l'entendit :_

_-Harry ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée, tu ne peux pas forcer le destin. Nous t'attendront et le jour où tu mourra nous seront là. Pour l'instant tu vas vivre car Hermione et Ron eux ont besoin de  toi. Nous taimons plus que tous mais il n'est pas encore l'heure. Dit une voix douce comme le miel._

_Harry n'écoutant que son désir  dit :_

_-Non._

_-Si _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Nous aurons tous le temps après ta mort eux tu ne les reverra plus.S'il te plaît._

_-Non.dit Harry d'un ton suppliant._

_-Harry dit cette fois une voix plus grave._

_Avec la gorge nouée sous l'émotion Harry dit_

_-Papa ?_

_-Oui_

_-Il est aussi tenace que toi James !_

_-C'est mon fils !_

_-Je le sais ._

_-Harry , tu dois retourner sur Terre._

_-Mais._

_-Il ni a pas de mais tu ne peux pas changer ton destin _

_-D'accord._

_-Je t'aime mon fils nous t'aimons ta mère et moi très fort _

_-Je t'aime Harry_

_-Moi aussi je vous aime_

_-Au revoir !_

_-Au revoir Harry_

_-Au revoir mon fils »_

Harry se sentit tomber dans l'herbe juste à côté de cette fameuse route où une seconde plus tôt il avait faillit se faire renverser.Bien qu'il était content d'avoir vu ses parents il était malheureux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à relier ces trois mots Sirius est mort.

Il s'assit sur le banc devant lui et sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue . Mais ce n'était pas la sienne, c'était celle de la personne derrière lui. Les mains s'enlevèrent de ses épaules et il vit Hermione qui s'assit à côté de lui.

D'un coup il pleura silencieusement. Ses sentiment avaient prit le dessus. Hermione le regarda et lui dit :

-Tu veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ?

==================================================================================

Alors il vous a plus?????????????

Je sais mes chapitres sont un peu courts mais sachez que je fais ce que je peux!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maintenant vous dirigez votre regard sur la gauche de votre écran et vous le baissez quand vous allez voir un carré bleu vous mettez le curseur de votre souris sur les 2 lettres GO et vous écrivez toutes les méchancetés que vous pensez de moi!!!

A++++++

Mel Potter


End file.
